monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pro Master666/SPACE MAZES!
Space Travel maze: Hello monster masters! There is a new maze event going on, and it’s your lucky chance to get the newest magic forsaken monster: Cycleaner! She is a mega fast support monster who can primarily deactivate cooldowns from allies and simultaneously heal them by double amount! In addition, there will be a limited time path for her in order to get her egg. Please note that her cells will be available in the future, but hurry up and get her now! Monsters: Hedgy Nemestriborg Mr. Flaky. (NEW!) Cycleaner (Limited time) Cycleaner.(Egg) NEW MONSTER! Name: Cycleaner: elements: Special, magic. Books: Spirits, adventurers, exclusive, female. Relics: Trap/Shield. Stats: Life:37,102 Power: 3,454 Speed: 3,608 Trait(S): R0: Positive effects protection. R1: Control immunity. R3: SC: team evasion. Lore: The baroness, although lonely, found friendship in a soul called Cycleaner. The 2 went around ruling everywhere and just being totally cool. However, one day, Cycleaner got lost in space, which was dangerous because the baroness and Cycleaner were now hated by the exos, the chameliens, and Captain Copperbeards crew. What happened to Cycleaner? Special skill: Not this day: Removes all negative status effects from all allies twice. Applies double healing, double life, and heals all allies by 50%. Applies pierce to itself. Removes all positive status effects twice and disables trait from all enemies. Applies reverse healing, curse, and heals all enemies by 90%. Removes pierce from itself. Default: Time: Deals moderate physical dmg to one enemy. 13s, 0cd. Machines: Deals moderate magic dmg to one enemy. 13s, 0cd. Skills group 1: Fate is mine: Applies blind to one enemy. Single blind, 15s, 0cd. How bout it?: Deals moderate special dmg to one enemy. Applies baby reversion to one enemy. Requires cooldown. Single target 40 special dmg and baby reversion, 31s, 1cd. Time save: Removes all negative status effects from one ally. Deactivates all cooldowns on one ally. Ally NER and CDDA, 34s, 0cd. Skills group 2: Found a Gualgui!: Deals moderate magic dmg to all enemies. Applies drowned and bleeding to all enemies. Requires cooldown. AoE 40 magic dmg, then drowning and bleeding, 27s, 2cd. Phew: Removes all negative status effects from itself. Deactivates all cooldowns on itself. Self NER and CDDA, 17s, 0cd. Yamada’s spray: Applies double healing to all allies. Heals all allies by 15%. Requires cooldown. Team double healing and 15% heal, 31s, 2cd. Skills group 3: Timerion’s essence: Removes all positive status effects and activates all cooldowns on one enemy. Deactivates cooldowns on itself. Gives one extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. Single target PER and cda, then self CDDA and extra turn, 38s, 3cd. Copycat 2.0: Removes all negative status effects and deactivates all cooldowns on all allies. Requires cooldown. Team NER and CDDA, 40s, 3cd. Yamada’s aid: Applies evasion to itself. Removes all negative status effects from itself. Applies double healing and heals all allies by 30%. Requires cooldown. Self evasion and NER, then team double healing and 30% heal, 32s, 2cd. Skills group 4: A turn to not waste: Removes all negative status effects, applies evasion, deactivates all cooldowns and gives one extra turn to one ally. Requires cooldown. Ally NER, evasion, CDDA, and turn transfer, 36s, 3cd. Better than Kronx?: Applies a 3 turn death countdown to one enemy. Applies reverse healing to one enemy. Heals enemy by 50%. Applies baby reversion to one enemy. Gives one extra turn to one enemy. Disables trait and applies mega time stop to one enemy. Requires cooldown. Single target death countdown, reverse healing, 50% heal, baby reversion, extra turn, trait disable, and mega time stop, 45s, 4cd. More heal than damage: Removes all negative status effects from all allies. Deactivates cooldowns from all allies. Applies double healing, increased healing, and 40% heal to all allies. Requires cooldown. Team NER, CDDA, double healing, increased healing, and 40% heal, 39s, 3cd. For Yamada and Baroness: Heals all enemies by 30%. Removes 30% of maximum life from all enemies. Removes all positive status effects and Applies reverse healing to all enemies. Heals all enemies by 50%. Removes all negative status effects, deactivates cooldowns and heals all allies by 50%. Gives one extra turn to itself. AoE 30% healing, PER, reverse healing, 30% healing, then team NER, 50% heal, CDDA, and self extra turn, 0s, 5cd. Space Core maze: What’s up, monster masters? Are you ready for this maze event? In this Space Core maze event, it’s your lucky chance to get Space Roteer! He is an incredibly fast denier who has new abilities- He can decrease the enemies speed by huge chunks(ideally 50% and 75%, but also even 100%), and haste his allies by the same amount too! He is an elite thunder monster too, so please take note of it! Monsters: Dommeath Eburwin Zameleon. (NEW!) Space Roteer (Limited time) The Baroness. NEW MONSTER! Name: Space roteer: Elements: Thunder, Special. Books: Adventurers, spirits, elite, mechanical, superhero. Relics: Staff, Trap. Stats: Life: 36,121 Power: 3,454 Speed: 3,608 Trait(S) R0: SC: Control immunity R2: Positive Effects Protection(trait) R3: SC: Self evasion R4: SC: Area minor slow(10% speed reduction) Terminology: Minor slow-2 turns Slow-2 turns Heavy slow-2 turns Super slow-1 turn Mega super slow- 2 turns Ultra slow- 1 turn Mega ultra slow- 2 turns Total slow- 1 turn Mega total slow- 2 turns The same totals and mega versions etc go to haste. Btw, turns means how many turns u have(u use) before the slow clears away. So basically, certain versions of it are a free extra turn or 2. With haste, it can be amounted to more turns, adding many crazy combos. Lore: When Cycleaner got lost in space, she eventually found the chameliens, and oh boy, Grumpex was glad to see her. The chameliens chased and chased Cycleaner all around a galaxy until this brave noble superhero named Space Roteer found Cycleaner and took her to a planet that was the perfect hiding spot. It was his favorite place to be in as a child. Cycleaner immediately developed feelings for him, and, over time, the 2 started dating. Now, Zameleon and Grumpex are trying to get a plan to demolish both of them. When is the Baroness coming? Special skill: Too slow, space dear: Removes all negative status effects from itself. Applies true vision and pierce to itself. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies and disables trait from all enemies. Applies mega total slow to all enemies and activates cooldowns on all enemies. Deactivates cooldowns on all allies and applies mega total haste to all allies. Self NER, true vision and pierce, then AoE PER and trait disable, then AoE mega total slow(2 turn 100% speed reduction) and cda, lastly, team CDDA and mega total haste(2 turn 100% speed increase) Default: Stars: Deals moderate physical dmg to one enemy. 12s, 0cd. Baby?: Deals moderate thunder dmg to one enemy. 12s, 0cd. Skills group 1: Battle beginning?: Applies minor slow(10% speed reduction) to all enemies. AoE minor slow, 23s, 0cd. Speed up: Applies heavy haste(35% speed increase) to itself. Applies daze to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Self heavy haste, then AoE daze, 27s, 1cd. Neat, isn’t it?: Removes all effects from all the monsters. Applies a random buff to all allies and a random Debuff to all enemies. Requires cooldown. All battlefield PER and NER, then team random buff and AoE random Debuff, 31s, 2cd. Skills group 2: Neat-E-O: Applies heavy slow(35% speed reduction) to all enemies. Requires cooldown. AoE heavy slow, 24s, 2cd. Dear dear: Removes all negative status effects from one ally. Applies super haste(50% speed increase) to one ally. Applies dmg increase and true vision to one ally. Requires cooldown. Ally NER, super haste, dmg increase, and true vision, 30s, 2cd. Damage now: Applies super slow(50% speed reduction) to one enemy. Applies super slow to all enemies. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Deals heavy thunder dmg to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Single target super slow, then AoE super slow, PER, and 50 thunder dmg, 35s, 2cd. Skills group 3: Turtle nap: Applies ultra slow(75% speed reduction) to all enemies. Requires cooldown. AoE ultra slow, 41s, 3cd. Faster than a falcon: Removes all negative status effects from all allies. Applies super haste(50% speed increase)to all allies. Requires cooldown. Team NER and super haste, 25s, 2cd. Shut down: Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Deals heavy special dmg to one enemy. Applies total slow(100% speed reduction)to one enemy. Requires cooldown. Single target PER, 65 special dmg, and total slow, 35s, 3cd. Skills group 4: Nice job, dear: Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Deals heavy special dmg and applies time stop to all enemies. Requires cooldown. AoE PER, 40 special dmg, and time stop, 32s, 2cd. Inflatable speed: Applies ultra haste and deactivates all cooldowns on itself. Applies mega super slow(50% speed reduction) to one enemy. Applies curse and burning to all enemies. Gives one extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. Self ultra haste(50% speed increase) and CDDA, then single target mega super slow, and AoE burning, and curse, then self extra turn, 37s, 3cd. All mixed in: Removes all negative status effects from itself. Applies mega super haste(50% speed increase) to all allies. Removes all positive status effects from one enemy. Deals insane thunder dmg to one enemy. Applies ultra slow(75% speed reduction)to one enemy. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies mega super slow(50% speed reduction) to all enemies. Deals heavy thunder dmg to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Self NER, team super haste, single target PER, 70 thunder dmg and ultra slow, then AoE PER and mega super slow, and 45 thunder dmg, 0s, 4cd. Where’s Baroness?: Removes all negative status effects from all allies. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies total slow(100% speed reduction), Nanovirus, quicksands, and negative effects protection to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Team NER, then AoE PER, total slow, Nanovirus, quicksands, and NEP(Negative effects can’t be removed except the protection itself, and positive effects are blocked), 45s, 4cd. Island story(s?)The Baroness grew up partly a lonely soul on a strange planet of toxicity and grew up weirdly. However, she met her best friend one day when surviving the poison from Fatid because of Cycleaner. She fenced Fatid off and cleaned the Baroness’s injury. Since then, they became best friends, often going to different solar systems and other galaxies, destroying property and balance itself. Eventually, all space clans, Captain Copperbeard’s crew, the Chameliens, and the alien exos, all hated the duo. They were all secretly coming up with plans to defeat the little suckers. One day, when they were raiding the work of Chamelien Grumpex, The Baroness got caught by a storm and it carried her to another place in the galaxy. She had lost her best friend. Now, the Chameliens sought their wonderful opportunity and chased after Cycleaner. They chased her around countless solar systems, almost catching her many times. When they were in the monster legends present solar system, this one noble space superhero named Space Roteer saw his chance and took Cycleaner into the monster legends multiverse. There, Grumpex, Zameleon, and the others wouldn’t dare try and find them. Apparently, Cycleaner also fell for Space Roteer right from the get-go, and they started dating. One particular day, when they were flying in the monster legends void, they found who they were looking for! It was the Baroness! But this reunion wasn’t pleasant at all, because trailing behind her was Gualgui, Copperbeard, Exo Skeel, Zameleon, Grumpex, and countless others. Everyone had banded together, ready to destroy these 3 numbskulls. Will they do it? I KNOW YOURE GOING TO SAY THESE MONSTERS ARE OP OK! Category:Blog posts